


Angelic

by Tes_aes



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tes_aes/pseuds/Tes_aes
Summary: porn. thats all.





	Angelic

There was something angelic about Laurent, lying naked against white sheets in the morning sun. Damen flicked his eyes over every piece of exposed skin and curve of his body. The golden hair across the pillow like a halo to heighten the appearance of his lover being an angel. The long eyelashes curved up from Laurent’s soft cheeks and his plush pink lips parted in a sigh. Damen smiled as he bit his own lip, moving his leg to brush against Laurent’s as the sheet was pushed away from his waist.

Laurent looked over at Damen as he took his own hard cock in hand, smiling slyly and letting out a tiny gasp. He was hard and leaking already, Laurent rarely got morning wood or random erections like his husband, but this morning had been one of the rare times which lead to Damen asking to see Laurent masturbate. A request Laurent was quick to agree to and went to work putting a show on- back arched and skin flushing as his hand moved slowly. Damen reached a hand out to flick his thumb over Laurent’s nipples as the blond king spread his legs further.

Soft sounds left Laurent’s lips as Damen’s hands moved over his chest and his own hand moved over his hard cock. Lips met pale skin and Damen kissed slowly, starting at the shoulder and moving up to Laurent’s jaw. Laurent smiled, laughing softly as his hand moved slightly faster. Damen’s own hard length pressed against the thigh offered to him, grinding slowly. He started to speak quietly into Laurent’s skin, telling him he was beautiful, like a god or the sunrise. Laughter filled the moment as the pair moved slowly, seeking pleasure.

 “You speak such nonsense when you want me.” Laurent teased as his hands moved past his erection.

“I speak the truth,” Damen watched closely and groaned, “you will cause my death I am sure of it.”

A moan left Laurent’s lips as he pressed softly against his hole. Damen moved to suck on a pink nub receiving a shiver for his efforts. Soon they were open mouth kissing, tongues desperate to taste the other as Laurent reached for a phial of oil and coated his fingers. Damen made a noise of protest, expressing his want to finger Laurent but he was reminded of his earlier request. So Damen returned to his watching but pressed his hard cock firmly against Laurent’s thigh, rocking gently. Laurent moved his free hand to press a thumb into Damen’s leaking slit- enjoying the wetness spread on his leg and hand. He gasped again as his fingers found that spot inside, rubbing it and pressing right there. His own cock dribbled onto his stomach.

Soon they were both panting, saying the others name as they tried to reach climax. Laurent grabbed for Damen’s hand and moved it between his legs where Damen eagerly pressed his fingers into the wet and hot hole. Laurent groaned and threw his head back as Damen pressed hard into just the right spot. Laurent grabbed his cock again in a tight grip, moving his hand a lot slower than his want to climax begged for. Damen saw it as a challenge, fucking him with his fingers. Laurent got louder with his gasps and moans before he finally toppled over the edge, white spurting up his stomach and chest. Damen kept moving his fingers till Laurent’s thighs were shaking and his hips were moving away. He couldn’t help the laugh that as he removed his fingers and instead gripped his own aching cock, working himself to completion on Laurent’s chest as well.  

There really was something angelic about Laurent, naked on white sheets with cum across his chest and golden light reflecting off everything.


End file.
